Hospital abandonado
by Marga16
Summary: Los personajes de htf iran a un hospital que esta abandonado junto con los ocs de varios autores. ¿que pasara? los dueños de los ocs son: Mari, Zype, CSR9909, worldotaku2013, Abby, S S F F HTF


**Advertencia: los personajes de HTF no me pertenecen y los ocs pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. **

Flaky caminaba muy tranquila por el parque, mientras leía un libro de cocina, quería prepararle algo nuevo a su amigo Flippy, que en secreto lo amaba profundamente. Mientras caminaba algo distraída no se dio cuanta cuando choco contra alguien.

-l-lo siento mucho, yo…-respiro tranquila al ver aquella chica con un vestido negro sin mangas suelto un short rojo por debajo un abrigo por los codos rojo y botas negras y guantes negros, mas o menos delgada, cabello y ojos café oscuro hasta la espalda- Samy.. ¡Cuanto lo siento enserio!

-hahaha no te preocupes, dime ¿has visto a marga por aquí? No la encuentro- le dijo aquello cálidamente, sabia que Flaky se alteraba por todo sino le decías algo cuidadosamente-.

-si, no ¿la has visto?-interrumpieron tres personas más que venían junto con Samy, Flaky al ver los dos chicos casi logra desmayarse, al ver lo parecidos que eran a su amado-.

-u-ustedes son… muy parecidos a Flippy- retrocedió unos pasos algo atemorizada hacia atrás, a la única que había visto era a Samy no a ellos tres-.

-tks, que pereza ya empezó a fastidiarme- dijo la otra chica, Selly, una chica de ojos rojos y pelo café hasta los hombros delgada y buen estado mental tenia una camisa blanca con un abrigo rosa pálido un pantalón rosa y botas blancas -.

- a mi igual-dijo rodando los ojos Frippy mientras cruzaba sus brazos, el chico era semejante a Flippy pero no parecía ser muy amable, tenia una camisa negra con una chaqueta verde y pantalones azules-.

-ya basta dejen de decir tonterías necesitamos encontrarla, debe estar por ahí peleando con Flippy de seguro o con Luca- dijo aquello el otro chico Friqpy, parecido al militar solo que tenia los mismos ojos que Fliqpy pero no se veía nada sádico al parecer, tenia una camisa negra, un buzo verde y jeans negros, se veía muy lindo-.

-p-pues no, no la he visto de seguro esta en su casa- dijo nerviosamente mientras veía como Selly y Frippy la miraban con odio, no entendía por que ellos hacían eso, bajo su mirada algo triste al saber que no les agradaba-.

-bueno, gracias vamos, tenemos que seguir buscando-. Dijo Samy mientras daba unos pasos hacia delante y de paso le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda de Flaky, todos ellos siguieron su camino.

* * *

En la sala de su casa, Marga tenía la tele prendida, ella estaba arrecostada en el sillón mientras comía palomitas, tenia un jeans negros, una camisa blanca algo larga, alta, tiene el cabello café largo, de piel pálida y ojos cafés.

-tks, que pereza ya no hay nada bueno que ver-.

Un chico alto de cabello negro hasta el cuello, ojos café, tenia una camisa azul marino y unos jeans negros, caminaba algo enojado, mientras agitaba molesto una escoba.

-¿que crees que haces?- dijo algo molesto mientras la vea desde arriba y atrás del sillón rojo, que combinaba con las paredes blancas de la casa, donde se encontraba ella-.

-pues ¿no ves?, veo tele, Luca-.

-¡en una hora tenemos que ir a ver a Cuddles Marga!- y tu no has terminado tus deberes-

-por favor deja de ser tan dramático- dijo tranquilamente mientras se incorporaba y lo veía indiferentemente-.

-tks, como sea- dijo eso tomando la mano de Marga bruscamente y levantándola, dejando sus pies a unos centímetros lejos del suelo, ella lo seguía viendo indiferentemente y tranquilamente-

-suéltame y hago el almuerzo-.

-ok-.

La bajo cuidadosamente y ella apenas aprovechó salió corriendo hacia la cocina, mientras el la veía algo divertido, tomo la escoba y siguió barriendo, con un sonrojo en su rostro.

* * *

Flippy miraba atentamente el teléfono como si su vida dependiera de ello, claro si supieran que llamada esperaba no les sorprenderían mucho ya que se trataba de Flaky, el esta súper enamorado de ella. Esperaba su llamada y no se alejaría de ese condenado teléfono hasta escuchar su dulce voz, al fin el aparato sonó, el se asusto y reacciono rápido levantándolo.

-¿!h-hola?!-.

-¿hola?, Flippy soy yo Erik ¿como estas?-

-ah-dijo algo desilusionado- ¿bien y tu? –

-bien, hey quería pedirte un favor-.

-claro dime ¿cual es?-

-pues necesito una herramientas para arreglar mi casa ¿me las prestarías?

-claro déjame buscarlas y te las doy, ¿vendrías por ellas?

-claro yo paso ¡solo avísame!-

-claro, hasta luego- así colgó la llamada y se encamino hacia su estante buscando las herramientas-.

**-no crees que ¿seria divertido matarlo?-.**

-cállate Fliqpy el es mi amigo no tengo por que hacer eso-.

Así en el interior de la mente del veterano se desvaneció aquella risa maniática llena de locura de aquel asesino.

* * *

Toothy y Tanner estaban sentados en la orilla del lago, los dos estaban muy concentrados ya que estaban pescando, y tenían una apuesta de quien pescaba más.

- apuesto a que yo gano- dijo aquello Toothy, tenia una gran sonrisa con un leve rubor en su cara-

- como sea, no tienes oportunidad contra mi, dientón-dijo aquello con una gran burla y sonrisa amistosa, el tenia Pantalón de Mezclilla negro, Sudadera azul DC Y tenis Azules con suela blanca-.

- ¿!a quien le dijiste dientón?!- exalto el otro chico de pelo morado-.

-que sordo eres-.

Mientras pescaban dos chicas venían acercándose con dos baldes, uno lleno de gusanos y el otro de tierra.

-ya trajimos lo que nos pidieron- dijo algo fastidiada Tamy una chica Peli roja, oji carmesí, Estatura promedio, Esbelta con un Short Corto Rojo, Sudadera color crema, y tennis converse y medias grises - ahora ¿!si podemos pescar?!- dijo eso mientras sonreía alegremente con un leve rubor en su cara-.

-¡si!, ahora ¡¿s-si p-podemos?!-dijo Nicole nerviosamente mientras cerraba sus ojos y sonreía tiernamente, una chica Peli negra, esbelta con Pantalón Negro, sudadera morada y tennis morados con suela blanca -.

-no no pueden- dijo tanner- estoy muy concentrado no me quitaran de aquí- así que déjame tranquilo, hermana-.

-si a mi tampoco- dijo Toothy-.

-¡¿eeeh?! Eso es injusto- dijeron las chicas al unísono- .

Los chicos solo las ignoraron mientras seguían pescando-.

-como sea nos vamos Nicole-mientras caminaba se detuvo, se volvió y le saco la lengua a su hermano lo cual este solo la miro seriamente y se volvió sin decir nada-.

La otra chica solo asintió y siguió a su amiga que estaba echando humos por los oídos-.

Tengo miedo…-susurro Nicole-.

* * *

Lumpy trataba de colgar un letrero en lo alto de su casa que decía "Queso, muy rico".

-que idiota, mejor yo me voy de aquí- dijo eso un chico llamado Darkmoon, con chaqueta negra con camisa roja con pantalones azules oscuro y zapatos converse de color negro, al parecer detestaba a ese tipo-.

-¿eh?, no, no te vallas por favor – dijo esto una chica llamada Lightmoon, con vestido blanco con unas zapatillas negras y un suéter negro encima del vestido-.

El solo la miro fríamente y siguió su camino.

-ya déjalo, sabes que el es así- dijo un chico llamado Dash, con camisa gris y pantalón azul con zapatos converse de multicolor- después de todo lo entiendo, a mi tampoco me agrada Lumpy, pero me gusta el queso- dijo eso guiñando su ojo, ella solo sonrió algo divertida-.

-oigan chicos ¿quieren queso?- dijo Lumpy mientras sacaba un gran pedazo de ese alimento amarillo-

-¡yo si quiero!- dijo felizmente la chica llamada Blacklotus tenia una chaqueta negra con camisa blanca con pantalones azules oscuro y zapatos converse de color negro- pero y ¿si no me gusta?- miro el suelo algo frustrada-.

-oh no te preocupes, es muy delicioso- dijo Mole que se acercaba tranquilamente, con una sonrisa leve-.

-¡Bueno!, pues entonces ¡lo empezare a cortar!- empezó a correr, casi se cae pero logro apoyarse en la pared de su casa luego cuidadosamente subió las escaleras con una gran mueca de miedo en su cara lo cual fastidió a Dash un poco-.

* * *

Ángela una chica con sudadera manga corta negro con blanco un short negro con medias negras transparentes con estampado de cebra, seguía cuidadosamente a Mime, quería investigar lo que hacia ese chico, mientras lo seguía no se dio cuenta que Russel la seguía, mientras Russel la miraba algo curioso, con ganas de saber que rayos estaba haciendo, Ángela seguía espiándolo pero volvió su rostro para ver a los héroes Splendid y Splendont que peleaban por una alita de pollo, ella los miro con cara de ¿enserio? Luego se sonrojo al ver a Dont que se veía bastante guapo, pero descarto esa idea de su mente al instante luego volvió su vista de nuevo hacia Mime pero el ya no estaba.

-¡¿eeeh?! ¿d-donde se fue?- suspiró algo confundida la chica-.

-¿Qué crees que haces, niña?-pregunto Russel-.

-¡aaaaa!-grito asustada-.

* * *

En la casa de Marga olía delicioso, ya que el almuerzo estaba casi listo.

-esto huele delicioso- dijo Marga satisfecha-.

Mientras Luca terminaba todo escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta y enseguida fue corriendo a abrirla.

-oh, Mari ¿como estas?- pregunto amistosamente-.

-¡hola!, pues vengo a preguntarles si puedo estar aquí un rato, es que olvide las llaves de mi casa en el instituto, jeje-Mari ,una chica con blusa de botones blanca, falda blanca delgada, zapatos negros, chaleco verde fuerte-.

-hahaha, claro pasa-.

Mientras entraba y se acomodaba le llego ese delicioso olor, en verdad olía muy rico. Otros golpes en la puerta volvieron a sonar y Luca se volvió a levantar para ver quien era, cuando abrió la puerta se llevo una gran impresión.

-¡Marga!- las cuatro personas pasaron por encima de Luca, saludaron a Mari y llegaron hasta donde estaba Marga- ¡¿donde estabas?!- gritaron al unísono-.

-ah pues yo, he estado aquí todo el tiempo-dijo sin quitar la vista de la comida-.

-Marga, vieras te venimos a proponer algo- hablo Selly-

-¡si!, es que encontramos un hospital no muy lejos, que esta abandonado, y queremos un poco de diversión- siguió Samy-.

_-Esto no me gusta_- pensó Marga un poco nerviosa-.

-¿iras?-pregunto animado Friqpy-

-pues yo..-

-ay no me digas que eres una gallina- dijo Frippy-.

-yo no soy ninguna gallina- grito ofendida Marga-

-podrían dejar de gritar-grito Luca algo adolorido desde la sala-.

-¿entonces?-pregunto Samy-.

-lo hare, iré con ustedes-trago saliva- pero tenemos que invitar a mas personas-.

-bueno, bueno entonces hagamos una lista- propuso Selly-.

-bien-.

* * *

Tocaron la puerta de Flippy, el llego y la abrió, era Erick.

-hola Erick- dijo sonriendo-.

-hola- dijo Erick un chico con Pantalón de Mezclilla negro, Playera blanca holgada Gris con la insignia del F.C MAKO en Rojo y unos tenis negros con suela blanca.

-toma aquí esta lo que me pediste-.

-¡gracias amigo!, eres increíble- tenia un gran sonrisa en su rostro-.

-jeje, gracias, por cierto ¿que es lo que vas arreglar?-.

-pues... tengo una fuga en un tubo en mi casa y pues lo iré a arreglar-.

-oh, ya veo, pues que te valla bien-.

-¡gracias!, ¡me voy!-se despidió alegremente-.

Flippy cerró su puerta para luego ir a su sofá pero se detuvo al escuchar otros golpes en la puerta, cuando la abrió, sus ojos se iluminaron y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-¡Flaky!-.

-h-hola Flippy-.

**Parece que nuestro pastelito rojizo y tímido llego, se ve delicioso, ¿no crees Flippy?**

Flippy solo se dedico a ignorarlo, mientras hacia pasar a su amada.

-¿quieres algo de tomar?-.

-n-no-dijo tiernamente-.

-bien…Flaky necesito decirte algo-dijo aquello muy sonrojado-.

-¿ah si? ¿Que es?-

* * *

Abby una chica con camisa roja pegada con imágenes negras una imagen de calavera, pantalón de mezclilla, converse rojos, caminaba algo fastidiada, al escuchar como Shifty y Lifty discutían con Alex un chico con pantalón de mezclilla, camisa negra con imágenes fosforescentes, converse azul fuerte y Robín un chico con pantalón de mezclilla, camisa blanca con imagen de esmoquin, converse negros, discutían por ver cual equipo era mejor en el futbol.

-¡ya cállense!- grito molesta-.

Los cuatro chicos la miraron asustados, y se callaron al instante.

-oh, Abby esa ¿no es la casa de Marga?-dijo Robín-.

Si esa es la casa de Marga, ¿deberíamos ir no crees Abby?-dijeron los gemelos-.

-umm puede que si-dijo pensativa- ¡vamos!-dijo animada, los cuatro chicos asintieron y siguieron a Abby-.

* * *

**Bueenooo D: aquí el primer capitulo, para no hacerlo muy aburrido, hice que el primer capitulo tuvieran cada uno algo diferente, en el segundo capitulo si habrá sangre :D**

**Se que tal vez no quedo como ustedes lo esperaban así que no me maten DX**

**Lo siento si dure mucho ):! DISFRUTEN! hasta el próximo capitulo. pd: LEAN TODO porque hay personajes que vuelven a aprecer.**


End file.
